Veux-tu sortir avec moi?
by O-minis
Summary: Une multitude de petite histoire, qui tourne toujours autour d'une seul phrase.. "veux-tu sortir avec moi ?" Humour et multiple pairing
1. Chapter 1

Hellow! je vous propose ma première fic sur Reborn... Enfin ce sont plus des dabbles ou minis brouillons qu'une vrai fic...

Chaque histoire sera centrée sur un couple, ou un duo et sur une demande bien particulière, celle de sortir avec.

Bien entendu, l'humour est au rendez-vous !

Un petit 4851

* * *

Le regard du jeune homme se poser sur son écran, alors que ses mains tremblantes s'approcher du clavier. Il était hésitant, mais cette situation était bien trop angoissante pour lui. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, il allait prendre son courage à deux mains, et aller sauter le pas. Le casque parfaitement ajusté sur la tête, il entreprit de commencer à correspondre.

«On a vécu beaucoup de choses tous les deux. Des batailles, des pertes, mais aussi beaucoup de joie... »

Le message qui venait de s'afficher à l'écran le coupa dans la suite de son message.

«Où veux-tu en venir? »

Il le savait, il devait être direct avec lui, passer par quatre chemins ne servait à rien, autant foncer dans le tas, sans aucune stratégie.

«Bah... Veux-tu sortir avec moi? »

Son ventre venait de réagir, le pliant en deux, les bras désormais coller sur son estomac. pourquoi diable ce genre de chose lui arrivait qu'à lui? Bonjour les mots de ventres lorsqu'il angoissait trop.

«Je pense que... Ca affaiblirait mes cristaux si mon guerrier a une quelconque aventure pour le moment. »

Le rouquin regarda son écran, pinçant ses lèvres.

«Mais, ça pourrait me faire gagner des PV... Lady-Rie, elfe blanc, veux tu porter mon enfant? »

Très vite, et comme par enchantement son mal de ventre disparut.

«Non! Mon elfe serait trop faible, et j'ai un donjon à attaquer le week-end prochain avec ma guilde. Désolé GolaSpanner»

«Bon.. On fait ça dans 3 mois, pendant nos examens, ça sera plus simple? »

Irie mordit sa lèvre, tout en jetant ses bras en l'air, victorieux, voilà que son elfe serait en couple, à lui le trophée particulier qui allait avec ! En parlant de couple peut être qu'un jour, lui aussi il réfléchirait sérieusement à se trouver une copine... Sa mère pouvait toujours espérer, il n'était pas prêt à lâcher son jeu pour se construire une vie sociale avec une humaine.


	2. Chapter 2

défi accepté, sous demande (car oui je peux faire sous demande) d'Akemi voilà un alaude x kyoya

merci à vous pour vos review, je ne pensais pas en avoir de base. Je suis agréablement surprise ~

si vous voulez un couple ou duo en particulier, n'hésitez pas!

(je corrige les fautes demain, j'ai écrit ça sur mon téléphone.. c:)

* * *

Comment cette situation a pu déraper à ce point, mais surtout comment avait-il réussi à arriver face à cette situation. le problème, car voyez vous, il avait un nom, le problème Reborn était encore à l'origine de cette cacophonie. Hibari, le grand et terrifiant chef du comité de discipline, avala difficilement sa salive.

À son avis, c'était une journée presque banale. il avait mordu un ou deux groupes sans grande difficulté, il se baladait librement dans les rues, surveillant d'un oeil sa belle ville. pourtant, une ombre apparut. lors de sa marche dans le quartier, plus si paisible, de Tsuna, une étrange Grenade était tombée devant lui, libérant une épaisse fumée jaunâtre. puis tout s'enchaîna, un homme à la chevelure blonde avait glissé ses bras autour de Kyoya, avant de déposer une paire de lèvres chaude. un chaste baiser, avant que cet homme ne pose sa tête contre l'épaule du chef du comité de discipline.

"Veux-tu sortir avec moi?"

Hibari ne comprenait pas, cette langue lui était inconnue, et bien trop surprit, il n'avait même pas pensé une seule fois à bouger, il était comme pétrifié.Ne donnant aucune réponse, l'individu releva la tête, avant de plongée de nouveau sur ses lèvres chaudes et accueillantes. Le brun répondit au baiser, étrangement, cet homme lui ressemblant l'avait quelque peu émoustillé. timidement, ses bras se glissaient autour de la taille de l'autre homme.

"Alaude.. Je."

"Rokudo Mukuro ! "

En quelques secondes, la scène des deux hommes s'embrassant à pleine bouche disparut dans un étrange fumé violet. Très vite, la rue redevenait ce qu'elle était, un mur délabré, tenant par miracle bien droit.

"kufufu, ma petite alouette me coupe en plein spectacle, qui a-t-il, tu vas me mordre à mort?"

"Pour avoir oser m'utiliser dans tes fantasmes bizarres et malsains, je vais te corriger"

Les yeux de l'illusionniste s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il réalisa que cette phrase était dite par deux personnes, et l'une d'elles se trouvait derrière lui. Très vite il sent une paire de menottes entourée son poignet alors qu'un tonfa allait s'abattre sur lui.

"kufufu... j'aurais du fermer la porte"

Oui, le problème ce nommé Reborn, l'arrivée du bébé avait engendré toutes ces personnes étranges et malsaines dans sa douce ville.


End file.
